Forgotten Myth
by Icepool123
Summary: The awaited sequel to Myth of The Game Spirit by Autumnrainingleaves. After Yugi wakes from his coma, he has a feeling he is forgetting something important. Find out what happens as Yugi tries to uncover the mysterious connection he has to his classmate Atem, and why he is dreaming of nightmarish girls and angels.
1. Dreaming of Nightmares

**Icepool: Due to the mass ( a few people) desire for the sequel-**

**Autumn: We are back with more Myth of the Game Spirit!**

**Icepool: This time though, it's under my name. So for any new readers, please read Myth of The Game Spirit under Autumnrainingleaves , everything will make a lot more sense.**

**Rika: So without further ado, **

**Autumn, Icepool: We present to you, Forgotten Myth.**

**Rika: *face palm* That is a stupid name.**

**Icepool: *tears* Disclaimer? *Autumn starts sobbing***

**Yugi: Icepool123 and Autumnrainingleaves do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or take credit in creating the story of Bloody Mary. *tries to comfort the two crying girls***

Chapter One

Dreaming of Nightmares

Pale hands gripped a blue comforter. One hand had a small piece of gauze with tape over it from a hospital's iv needle. Two weeks, three days, and two years had past since Yugi had fallen into a coma from an unknown cause. Exactly two weeks ago, he had mysteriously awoken with no harm whatsoever. According to the brain charts, the only functions working were his heart and lungs. However, from the moment he opened his amethyst eyes, no brain damage could be seen.

Now he twitched and softly moaned in his sleep. In his nightmare, a girl with long ripples of midnight black hair chased him with a whip made of shadows. He gasped shallow breaths from exertion and fear. Yugi was almost out! He only had to get around the corner of a Southern American plantation home. The demon girl poured more speed and came nearly to his heels. She caught his ankle with the whip and pulled, bringing him to the ground. Swirling eyes of blood gleamed as she caned her head down and captured his lips with her own.

He shot up and covered his scream with his hand. Droplets of sweat ran down his face and back as he tried to remember the cause of his scare. All he could remember were the terrifying eyes, burdened, swirling scarlet covering gentle brown. Yugi swallowed down the urge to call his grandfather and flipped on his light switch. The offending shadows flew away.

Yugi sat on the edge of his bed and picked at the bandage. Something about the forgotten nightmare made his skin crawl. The eighteen year old could not remember something beyond important. His amethyst eyes glanced at a picture of him circled by his deceased friends. He clutched his head and whispered to someone far away that he could not remember.

"What am I forgetting?"

**They say there's a reason for everything. Liers. **

Carmine eyes swept across the cemetery. In an hour, school would begin. He knew what today would bring, memories he would rather forget. He lost a good friend two weeks ago.

Roses pricked his hands until they ran with tiny beads of blood, the teenager oblivious to it. Stone cold were those eyes, unfeeling those wounds from flowers and much broken glass. He found the grave marker he was looking for and set the mixture of red and white roses onto the grave before putting his bleeding hands in his school uniform pockets and walking away.

A breeze caressed these flowers and blew across a name imprinted in stone. On the beautiful, slightly new, marble headstone, the name Tèa Gardner stood over the line "Now dancing among fellow angels".

**I came by with roses, but then remembered you aren't here anymore to take them.**

**Icepool: Short... Shoot, The author's notes are longer...**

**Autumn: Well, sort of a prologue. *wipes eyes with kleenex***

**Icepool: The next chapter will be when Yugi goes back to school. **

**Rika: More reviews= faster getting more story.**

**Yugi: *praying no one wants anymore Yugi torture***


	2. An Odd Confrontation

**Icepool: See? We're getting better upon updating.**

**Autumn: Here's chapter two!**

**Rika: They still do not own... *types***

Chapter Two

An Odd Confrontation

Yugi attempted to walk down the street, but the stares and whispers that would only get worse were making his skin crawl. Two girls a year his junior stared unbiasedly at the teenager until he was nearly out of their whispering range. He heard one say around a blood red lolly pop, "Is that the guy who..?" she trailed off.

He gripped his slightly frayed backpack straps tighter. Just because he was in a coma for two years does not mean he wanted an invisible spotlight shining on him.

He sighed and trudged on to school. His prediction came true as all talking ceased when he walked in the door. The day before, he had been given all the information on how he would be returning to school. He would graduate with everyone else as long as he finished his core classes during the summer. Yugi was fine with that. Not many people showed up for summer school.

Once he came to his locker, the teenager was surprised his locker was exactly the same as he left it. A few notebooks sat in chronological order and his binder was even at the same angle. Slight anger trickled into him. Did no one even look for evidence as to why he was comatose? Did anyone care?

Feeling dejected already, he took out all he needed and slammed the door shut. Yugi turned around but ran smack into another student.

"Sorry!" he immediately apologized. He and the other student bent down at the same time and picked up the dropped school items. Yugi noticed the other boy's tan hands were bleeding like he had squeezed a few thorns too hard.

His amethyst eyes glanced up and his next apology became caught in his throat. The person he had practically knocked over looked like an older brother. He had the same multicolored hair with wayward bangs, tan skin, and was only a hand taller than Yugi. Though far different, the similarities were very close.

The unknown to him student finally looked to who ran into him. He looked at him with slight horror in his carmine eyes and said, "Oh, Yugi. Um, sorry." This rubbed Yugi the wrong way. Anger bubbled up inside him. Some guy he hardly remembered ever speaking a word to him acted like running into him was like pulling the pin off the grenade. Like the small bomb, Yugi exploded with his confusion and hurt.

"Look, it's not a tragic crime to run into a person. I'm sorry, but stop looking like someone just died." Hurt replaced the horror in the other's crimson eyes. Yugi suddenly realized he was taking his frustration out on someone he didn't even know. "I-."

He was interrupted by a deep tenor voice, "No. You're right. No one died. Please excuse me." The student looked ready to cry despite his tuff appearance.

_Way to go Yugi, you've done upset someone. He might have just lost a person he cared about. _

Now Yugi felt even worse and slumped as the boy who looked like him disappeared around the corner. He slowly walked through the whispers to his homeroom class with his head down. A strange guy with pure white hair and scarlet tinged brown eyes glared at him as if he had seen the confrontation. The drone of the teacher's voice could not distract Yugi from the other student. What had he ever done to him?

The day slowly trudged on; Yugi knew he would be an outcast for the rest of his high school career. People avoided him like the plague. Even the teachers were hesitant to speak with him. Lunch was the hardest to deal with. It hit him then that all of his friends were gone.

He went to his usual place outside beneath the cherry tree. Yugi remembered with utmost bitterness how much Tèa loved the blossoms. Early every spring she would take him to the park to watch the first petals open. Then he knew she was dead. The dry, tiny branches whipped around in tune with the November winds. Right then she would be griping about how much she wanted spring to come. Never before would he have known he would miss her complaining so much.

Tears dripped into the tasteless food he was attempting to eat. Yugi realised he would never hear his friends gripe about the cold weather, watch Joey and Tristan fight over who was right about the color of the leaves, nor hear Tèa laugh at his lame jokes. A tightness squeezed around his heart as the loss hit him. He never even got the chance to tell Tèa how he felt about her.

A fellow senior walked by him. Yugi quickly wiped his eyes to see a young man with platinum blond hair shooting straight into the sky come by talking nonsense and gesturing wildly with his hands as if he were talking to an invisible person right beside him.

"Malik, why can't see? Atem misses memories..." He gestured to the school. "Everyone blah blah blah about parties and Yugi. You know why remembers not?" Yugi frowned when he heard his name mixed in the chaos. He brushed off his blue pants and cautiously walked to the other student. For all he knew, the guy was high off illegal narcotics and was about to stab somebody.

"Excuse me-" Yugi tried to begin. The teenager whipped around and nearly took off Yugi's head with a pocket knife. Yugi ducked and watched a few hairs float to the ground. Once he saw the shorter boy's face, he relaxed.

"Oh. Pharaoh look like. Der... Stop forgetting forgetting stop." His tan face scrunched up and he hit himself on the head. Yugi slowly backed up a pace or two. Yep, that guy clearly was not in his right mind.

"Yugi," he said, talking very slowly.

The previously named raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You.. Uh. You need to remember. The pharaoh and me, Marik, and Bakura. Why do you no remember?" Before Yugi could answer, the teenager he bumped into earlier came running to them.

"Marik, stop confusing him." He said breathlessly. Marik made a shocked face and shook his head.

"Why you not tell the truth? He is not remembering us. Did he forget angel girl too?" Yugi interrupts before the other young man can continue.

"Wait, what about an angel? Have we met before?" A scowl sets on the tan man's face.

"We might have. Marik is confusing you with someone else. You'll have to excuse him; he's legally insane." He dragged the Egyptian away leaving Yugi with more questions than answers. What exactly happened while he was in his coma? Did it have something to do with his nightmares about the murderous girl?

**Autumn: Well, drama starts. ^-^**

**Icepool: This may end up shorter than planned... Please leave us feedback. Suggestions will be taken into consideration. ^-^ **

**Rika: Nerds.**

**Both: Thank you for the compliment!**

**Rika: -_-'**


	3. Faded Memories

Chapter 3

Faded Memories

**Sometimes, the truth is built form a thousand lies.**

Yugi slowly made his way home while trapped in his own world. The side remarks about his well-being do not even penetrate his hearing. After walking the short distance from school to home, he announced as always, "Grandpa, I'm home." He heard a glass shatter on the floor. "Grandpa?" He asked concerned and ran to the kitchen.

Solomon had his hands gripped tightly against the counter top. Yugi paid no heed to the glass and ran to him. "Grandpa, are you alright?" Tears rolled down the old man's cheeks and fell to the floor.

He answered, "I just... Haven't heard you say that in so long." Before the teenager could comprehend the situation, he found himself in a bear hug."I sometimes used to think I had heard you say you're home and you were never there." His elderly guardian admitted. Yugi let out a tiny sigh and returned the hug. After a moment, Solomon wiped his eyes and went back to fixing their dinner.

Yugi went upstairs and sat on his bed to think. Papers covered the surface area of his bed, an unhealthy amount of homework. A crazed chuckle escaped him. "I never thought I'd be doing something this boring after..." He trailed off. What had he been about to say? A dark room with swirling scarlet eyes came to mind. Fighting off rising panic, he shoved the almost memory away. Clearly it was something he did not want to remember.

The young adult worked on his school work for a solid hour with no thoughts in particular before he suddenly felt a cold chill. Yugi looked up at the mirror he had in his room. There was nothing special about the reflecting device besides that it obviously needed a dusting. Unable to concentrate, Yugi stood up and peered at it curiously. Another shiver went down his spine. Since when do mirrors frighten him?

**Spectrophobia is the fear of mirrors and/or one's reflection.**

Atem looked around his apartment in slight pride. It had taken a little over two weeks, but every bit of glass and trash that he and his roommates had destroyed was swept up and thrown away. Now the place was spotless. Excepting the bathroom.

Bakura came out wrapped in a towel. "So when are we replacing the mirror?" He asked while dragging a comb through his hair. His tan friend gave a small shiver.

"Never." The albino gave a half-hearted sneer.

"Since when are you a pansy woman? Though judging by your choice of clothing, I'd think you're going homo on us." Atem looked down at the apron he was wearing and felt the bandanna in his hair. Then he gave a curtsy.

"Only in your wildest dreams late at night when no one can hear you- OOMPH!" Bakura broke into laughter as Marik lied on Atem's stomach, still reading a psychology book after he tackled him.

The tan man sighed, "You two all make learning difficult you make it, it." Atem beat on Marik's back with the dust pan.

"Get off you big lug! I can't breathe," he complained. Marik ignored him while Bakura snickered and went into his room to get changed. Atem suddenly had the textbook in his face.

"This word no know!" He wailed. The smaller teenager squinted the word into focus.

He read out slowly, "When a person or animal is met with emotional trauma, they may have repressed, or hidden, memories of the event causing- Marik, why are you reading about psychology?"

"Reason you know not that I," he answered smugly. "Trauma?" he asked.

Atem let out a sigh. "Trauma is a body wound or shock produced by a sudden physical injury, as from violence or an accident. Does that answer your question?" At his nod, he nearly yelled, "Then OFF!" Marik jumped off and hid in his place behind the couch. "How the hell does he still fit there?" he muttered.

The only 'sane' teen in the apartment went to the kitchen and took off his apron since it didn't smell too bad. He winced as he saw his cut up hands. If those scarred, they would look pretty ugly. Atem looked around for a minute, trying to find something to do. He decided school work might be worth a pitiful shot and sat down in his room, scattered by dozens of papers.

After a while, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in, Kura." Bakura's head poked in.

"Not that I'm the girly, sentimental type, but can we talk?" Somewhat afraid by this statement, Atem nodded.

Bakura awkwardly stood by the door, remembering the last time he had come in. He had successfully summoned his friend Ryou and one of Yugi's past lives. "It's about after Halloween..." Pain started behind crimson eyes.

"I don't want to talk about them. You don't either." The albino dragged his big toe across the floor.

"I know. But I think Yugi might have a right to know what happened."

Atem whispered, "He doesn't remember anything. Why should we force him to? Yugi was tortured for two years. Maybe this is his chance to live a normal life."

His friend snapped, "Cut the bullshit. Did you see him today? He looked miserable. Marik told me about how you dragged him away before he could ask Yugi if he remembered his girlfriend." Crimson eyes looked at their owner's folded hands.

"We shouldn't force him to remember. When he comes to us again, then we'll share the truth. You didn't see what I saw. His spirit was.. Broken. Covered in scars. Starved. I-I can't remind him of that. He barely looked human."

"Why?" Bakura asked. "That story had a happy ending. Why can't he remember saving all those kids and I never thanked him for helping me find Ryou. Why?" He shook his head and left the room with a "it just isn't fair."

Atem looked out his window but his eyes focused on his reflection. Disgusted with what he saw, he threw his a book at the curtains and watched them swish closed. He put a hand to his forehead and leaned back in his pillows, clearly defeated.

**You just left me behind in a world I don't know any more.**

Yugi finally managed to get his heart rate back to normal. Every reflective surface in his room was covered in either tape or an article of clothing. "I'm scared." He admitted to no one in particular. It was past twelve at night and he was acting like a four year old who was afraid of the dark. His light still shone at full blast.

The small eighteen year old sat on his made bed hugging his knees. He was terrified of the nightmares. "I feel like some malevolent spirit is after me." Not even thinking, he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Yes?"answered a girl.

"I'm sorry, wrong number."

A giggle emitted from the cellular device. _"I get that a lot. It's okay. Bye!"_

"Bye." Yugi pressed the red button. Joey's number was gone. Some strange girl owned it now. Tears remained unspilled in his eyes. "He's really gone." He sat dumbstruck for a minute before deciding he had to see for himself.

Yugi crept down the stairs and snuck out of the house after grabbing a jacket. This November was unnaturally cold. He shivered down the street and wished he had thought about shoes. The concrete seemed intent on sucking his warmth through the soles of his feet.

He hummed "It was all a lie" under his breath before stopping at the cemetery. Yugi drew in a deep breath to hopefully take in some courage. He walked behind a large bush and crawled through the hole some person had hacked into the fence. Without wiping the dirt from his pajamas, he walked through the home of the dead.

As he read each tombstone, he suddenly fell to his knees.

_Joey Wheeler_

_16_

_You will never leave our hearts_

"Joey," Yugi whispered and allowed his tears to fall. This was just like the previous afternoon. This was definite evidence his friends were never coming back. "Oh... Oh god." He stood up and went down a few more rows before stopping at a different grave. This one had fresh roses on it.

_Tèa Gardner_

_Now dancing among fellow angels_

A memory forced its way behind Yugi's eyes.

_Tèa sneezed and giant wings unfurled from her back. Her body contorted back into its previous state from before the accident. The blood ceased its slow dripping from her body. Her clothes transformed into a gown of light._

"An angel? What the heck? It's almost as if I was there." He knelt beside the tombstone and put a hand on it. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Yugi let more tears come and go before suddenly falling asleep.

_He appeared in a desolate wasteland. The place was surrounded by gray and giant cliff walls. The sky was far overhead and looked overcast. Only a few random drops of blood in places gave the only color. Yugi tried to remember this place because it felt horribly familiar._

_Yugi turned around and saw two figures floating in the air. He covered his gasp of shock to see himself and Tèa dancing in the sky. Tèa really was an angel. The teenager crept closer to hopefully hear some of the words they might be speaking._

_Suddenly a different person came into view. He was a short teenager with tan skin and wild three colored hair. It was that guy he had ran into earlier! Yugi about called out to him, but the unknown young adult smiled and looked down before disappearing. Pent up with confusion, Yugi let out a frustrated wail._

Bright aches woke Yugi up. He blinked and looked around the still dark graveyard. "Oh crap." He muttered and tried to stand up. Immediately he fell back over from the hollow pains of sleeping on the hard ground. "ooh," he groaned.

A bright light made him close his eyes. Then a warm arm hoisted him to his feet once more and helped him walk to the weirdly unlocked gate. The arms let Yugi go and he turned to thank his rescuer. To his utmost shock, Tèa stood beside him with a dazzling smile.

**Autumn: So how to continue. I know! Blind-**

**Icepool: *covers mouth* No. Absolutely not.**

**Autumn: Why not?**

**Icepool: Because I said so.**

**Autumn: But we can do whatever we want since only ONE PERSON REVIEWED!**

**Icepool: *crosses arms* This is a strictly peachshipping story. No ifs ands or buts.**

**Rika: I don't know. Psychoshipping, Darkshipping, Yamishipping, Blindshipping, Tendorshipping all seem to be showing.**

**Icepool: SHUT UP! *cries***

**Rika: Reviews give us guidance!**


	4. Tea

**Icepool: New people were found! THANK YOU NEW REVIEWERS! *glomps Autumn***

**Autumn: She is very happy... *passes out due to concussion***

**Icepool: O_o oh crap..**

**Rika: *shakes head and hands out minty oreos to reviewers***

Chapter Four

Tèa

**I once believed in love. I still think it's worth the gaping hole in my chest.**

Yugi's amethyst eyes shot open and he jerked straight awake. He tumbled off the couch onto the hard floor and tried to remember what had happened in the previous couple of hours as the rising sun shone through the living room window. The curtains had a strange glow to them that brought back a memory to him. Yugi stared and stared at the white curtains and tried his best to remember. "I'm so sick of being in the dark. What's happening to me?" He asked no one.

He had been talking to himself a bit much lately.

**Wrath from a woman is the most terrifying experience ever.**

Early that Sunday morning, Atem was awakened by loud rapping against his window. It almost sounded as if someone was knocking on the glass. Which was impossible because he lived on the fifth floor and there was not a fire escape for someone to stand on. As the impatient knocking continued, Atem picked up his trusty, metal baseball bat (a loving gift from Bakura and Marik) and cautiously opened the curtain. The teenager almost fell over from disbelief. "What are you doing here?" He asked in shock.

Tèa's hurt blue eyes seared right through him. _Open up_, she mouthed. Atem quickly unlocked the window and lifted opened it enough so she could come in. The angel stepped daintily through the opening and stood a moment looking uncertainly at the floor. After an uncomfortable silence, she spoke softly, Yugi doesn't remember, does he? She spoke as if she was about to burst into tears. When Atem shook his head, her wings drooped defeated to the floor. Oh. Atem put a comforting hand on her shoulder and was surprised by her warmth.

"Wha- what happened?" He asked after rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I mean, everything. What happened after I left?"

Her sapphire eyes became glued to the floor. You left. That is what happened. You were the hero and you left us all behind after war. She took an unnecessary breath. Atem about objected but was silenced by her saddened stare. I don't mean to make you upset. We are all still grateful for you saving everyone. Everything sort of fell apart I guess. Malik is a guardian angel to Marik and is breaking ALL of heaven's rules talking to him. Just like me I guess. Ryou disappeared and no one can find him,

Atem had to interrupt. "Wait, what do you mean Ryou's missing?"

The angel backtracked. After your seance, he went missing. He was Bakura's guardian. Funny how well those two are protected... He has been missing for a little over two weeks I've heard. And there are even more loose ends. Like Yuugi... Finally the tears left her eyes. It isn't fair! She nearly wailed. He could see me at the graveyard but he remembered nothing! It's like something is forcing him to forget everything that has to do with his experience with Her! She gripped Atem's shirt and sobbed. Her wings seemed to lose some of their brilliance and became a sad grey color.

Atem awkwardly patted her back and thought of the previous night. Tenderly he suggested, "Do you think, maybe, it's because he doesn't want to remember? Think about it. He was tortured for two years and we have no idea what she did to him. Not remembering could be his way of healing." Tèa tried to come back with a sharp retort but backed down. She took a step back and said

Forgetting isn't healing. Forgetting is covering up what happened. How can he heal when he doesn't remember what hurt him in the first place?

**I would rather be crushed by my losses than forget where my happiness lies. **

Yugi combed out his wet hair in his bathroom with his back turned to the covered mirror. His amnesia was starting to make his heart squeeze up and his throat be tight as if he was about to cry. What he had forgotten was as important to him as his own name. He felt as if some part of his identity had been stolen and the person who took it was waving this fact in his face.

He summoned his bravery and turned around to the mirror. His hand twitched in unknown fear as he touched the white sheet covering it. Why am I so afraid? Yugi yanked the sheet from its binds and stared in horror at his own reflection.

The Yugi stared back at his with small hollow eyes that lacked their usual innocent shine. His skin was even paler than his own and was covered in long white scars. He looked as if he had been denied food for weeks and he looked calm while Yugi was panicking. "You aren't me!" he shouted. His reflection did not copy his movements and seemed to regard Yugi with red hazed violet eyes.

But I am a part of you.

He spoke in a deeper voice than Yugi's. The teenager felt sick. This young man was real.

"Wha-what do you mean? Who are you?" Yugi felt the world spin faster and braced his hands on the sink to not fall over.

The spirit looked at him with concern in those odd eyes. I do not remember. You are blocking the memories. All I know is I helped a soul in need. Perhaps I am split personality? I have not a clue. Heba... He trailed off as did the memories. The reflection shook his head. My name is Yami. 

This information did not sit well with Yugi. He had no idea what was going on and now he was apparently going crazy. His eyes hardened when he realized someone had the answers. He looked back to the mirror to ask the spirit something, but he only saw his own face. Yami had vanished. A memory brushed against him and he welcomed it warmly.

_The young boy snapped back from his state of limbo. Long evil marks trailed down his arms, disappearing into his once white shirt. Now the simple shirt was beautifully decorated in deep rusty red lines of splatters. A large room surrounded him, almost as large as a master bedroom in an 1850 plantation house. The time period mentioned was the theme all around._

_A wooden bed, naked and red splotches in any random place on the old mattress, was what he lied on. An eternity at least he had spent here, torture beyond human comprehension. The spirit thought dryly, No one understands the pain I have been through, all for nothing. _

_"Yuuu-gi, are you back?" a melodic female voice called, sending his dead blood into a frozen wasteland. There must have been some way of her knowing when he was sent back from the world of the living. He was now being denied even a few short moments of peace._

_"Oh Yugi-kun, I am so glad you are back. I presume you have won as always?" A smile was on her red from blood drinking lips._

_"Y-yes," he timidly replied. Her swirling eyes slanted, displaying a sign of a mistake._

_"What did you say to me?" Her long black hair swept behind her waist as she checked his restraints; even the most willing for inhumane torture attempted to fight back. Yugi's beautiful amethyst eyes widened at her menacing words. What had he done wrong? "You should show proper respect for your mistress."_

_"I-I meant to say yes ma'am," the vulgar southern American term made his skin crawl. Elders were supposed to be treated with more respect. Bloody Mary had most defiantly originated from deep in the south of the United States. Her quest to stay young forever was long over; she had found the perfect substitute in her hidden afterlife. To stay youthful and gorgeous, all the witch had to do was torture an innocent soul to oblivion._

_Mary's sweet southern charm voice carried, "I'm absolutely sure you meant to say that. All well, far too late now" She raised a whip far over her head all smiles and brought it down over and over until she was too overcome with pleasure to stand his screams anymore._

_"Shush now darling or I will have to taint you in other ways." Slowly the evil spirit stroked the boy's crimson and swelled up cheek. "So beautiful. Oblivion would be a much happier place, why not accept and go there?"_

_Bright with tears eyes turned to the infatuated woman. He spoke shakily, "I would rather suffer than know I am allowing you to hurt another soul." A big smile crossed her face and she stood up and clapped with glee, laughing like a girl just winning a free teddy bear. They played this game every night. No one emerged a victor, but it was a huge deal to draw. His life for someone he would never meet or know. Also this game kept him somewhat alive. Oblivion was a state almost none had returned from._

_A memory appeared, sweet and away from his pain. Yugi welcomed it warmly, not paying attention to what place in his past it was. (1.)_

_As he left the pain, he felt someone else come to take his place. Any time the pain was too much to bear, this other person took Yugi's place willingly. Yugi felt much gratitude and became lost in his dreams. _

Yugi blinked. "Yami... I never knew him. I know that for sure." He went down the stairs and had a quiet breakfast with his Grandpa. The memory kept playing behind his eyes. All he could see was the evil young girl smiling as she split open his skin. Numbly he helped put away the dishes. His Grandpa put his withered hand on his grandson's young unmarked one.

"Yugi, you can tell me anything." Yugi bit his lip and saw the memory again.

"I will. Once I know what to say," he smiled softly and excused himself to his room. The teenager fell on his bed and lied there contemplating. His hands went under his head and he stared at his ceiling. For the first time since he woke up from his coma, he felt nearly at peace. As he lied on the bed, another memory appeared. This one was much more gentle and was more hazy from the medication.

_Weight. Warmth. Soft. Where? The simple words hit Yugi's fuzzy brain like rocks. He tried to think but decided that the effort was too much. Yugi simply breathed. He appreciated how the air felt as it entered and left his lungs. Cool. Not fresh, but otherwise still nice. In. Out. _

_After minutes, hours, days, or years, he finally cracked open his eyes. The light seemed far too bright so he closed them again. Sounds seemed to finally penetrate the cotton in his ears. _

_"Sir, it has been two years. The chances of him waking up are very small at this rate. We've seen no change in his condition and we think it would be for the better to let him go." He recognized the next voice but was too fogged up to speak to his grandfather. _

_"I have faith my grandson will wake up. He's a fighter." Yugi briefly wondered what he and the other man were speaking about. He opened his mouth to speak, but everything about him felt too dry to work with. It took all of his effort to swallow. _

_"Mr. Motou, I believe Yugi would want you to move on without him. I-"_

_Grandpa's voice sounded very enraged, "You have no right to say that!" He opened his eyes and tried to see through the swirly colors. Everything seemed unreal as things bloated out of proportion and shrank back up again. His thoughts leaked into the reality and everything swam around as if trying to confuse. Him. Focus. _

_All the lines that were blurred slowly became sharp and the sounds began to make sense. Beep, Beep. Beep. That was the heart monitor. The voices were Grandpa and some other man in a white lab coat. Doctor. Where was he? The hospital. Yugi could tell by the certain smell of masked sickness. "Grandpa..." He mumbled. _

_His Grandfather was ecstatic about Yugi waking up. Yugi was nearly smothered by the love of the old man. The doctors were shocked at his sudden recovery. As the day passed, Yugi felt more awake. He and his Grandpa were talking about what had happened the past two years and how long he would have to stay in the hospital when he heard his guardian's stomach rumble. _

_"Go to the cafeteria, you must be starving."_

_Solomon's wise violet eyes looked shocked at such a suggestion. "I can't just leave you! You just came back!" Yugi could not help himself and laughed. _

_The teenager answered, "Grandpa, I'm not going get some food. I'll be right here awake and ready to continue having my ears talked off." The two family members looked at each other seriously and then both fell into laughter. He watched Solomon leave and breathed out a sigh. (2.)_

_Two years... That is a long time. He thought. But I feel as if that's right. Like I'm not remembering something.._

_A knock sounded at his door. Who on earth?_

_"Come in," Yugi called. To his surprise, a tan teenager walked in looking emotionally drained like he had just seen or fought in stared into the other's carmine eyes and felt a sense of connection. But why? He had never seen this young adult before. Wait.. He had,, Where? Before he could stop his mouth, he asked worriedly, "Who are you?" Maybe he would remember after the name. _

_The other teenager looked shocked. "Do you not remember?" He asked. _

_Getting desperate, he asked, "Remember what?" A peace filled smile came to the other's face, almost as if that was the answer he needed._

_In that oddly familiar tenor voice, the unnamed teen answered, "Nothing. I'm sorry, I must have the wrong room." He turned and walked out the still opened door. Yugi felt the oddest sense of deja voo. His amethyst eyes watched the single flower the weird boy had fall slowly to the floor. _

_A forget-me-not._

**Icepool: The forget-me-not flower means just as it is titled, remember me forever. **

**Autumn: *dizzy* Maybe writing with a concussion wasn't our greatest plan...**

**Rika: (1.) and (2.) are direct quotes from the Myth of the Game Spirit. **


	5. Finding The Lost

**Icepool: Congrats on your new story ARL. **

**Autumn: Yup. ^-^ A Yami's Hikari has now finally left the womb of creativity.**

**Rika: And we are using you as advertisement. **

**Icepool: I feel rather used now.. **

**Autumn: Don't. But anyone looking looking for angsty/tragic puzzle/blindshipping, go to my profile.**

**Icepool: -_- We own YuGiOh the day I let Bakura know where I hid the knives. **

Chapter Five

Finding the Lost

**Friends are family of the heart. **

Tèa looked around the apartment and wondered where the brave heroes who had ended the most evil of tyrants had run off to. The very pale one, Bakura, had gone to his room after he heard his deceased friend had been declared missing and Marik was muttering gibberish to himself while Atem stood in his living room with a blank expression on his face. She sighed, sending a short lock of brunette off her face. Marik gave her a short glare as if she had interrupted his imaginary friend's turn of speech and continued talking in his confusing dialect.

"Malik knows all trouble, no should stop careful." Her sapphire spheres softened at that sentence. The teenager was telling his brother to stop making trouble and to be more careful. Tèa let the small gesture give her a small moment of happiness before closing her eyes and meditating. This way, if the young man she was a guardian to was in danger, she could sense his need of help immediately.

Atem crossed his arms and tried to sort out all the thoughts raging throughout his head after the angel's last sentence to him. "_Forgetting isn't healing. Forgetting is covering up what happened. How can he heal when he doesn't remember what hurt him in the first place?"_ Now what was he supposed to believe? He had been in the sweet denial that Yugi was not suffering at all. The truth was that the poor fellow had been found sleeping in the graveyard by his dead girlfriend. Atem thought maybe coming clean to Yugi would be better than hiding his knowledge. For some reason, the sharp crack of losing his friend stabbed at his heart. The sudden pain almost made him miss Tèa walking around the apartment as if in a trance while holding seven white candles and a checker board. He frowned as she entered the bathroom and set the candles all around the room.

He walked to the door and asked, "What are you doing?" Instead of answering, Tèa turned to the spot where the mirror once was. She snapped and all the wicks burst into flame while the upper light flicked off. Blue waves of energy started rolling off of the angel. Atem stared in wonder as the blue energy concentrated above the sink. Suddenly he could see himself staring wide eyed and the wall behind him. "Wait, wha-"

Game, game

Let's play a game

Come to play master of games

I challenge you to come and play

Game, game

Come out and play!

Atem looks to Tèa as if she had lost her mind. "Why are you calling him?" Tèa gives him the same look back.

This chant has been around for many years. Yugi was not the first to be come for a game. I just hope he shows up..

Nothing appeared. The only reflection was of Atem's. Tèa stared at the makeshift mirror then looked back at the living teenager. Do you always look so pale in the mirror?

"Pale? No.." He blinked and then stared in horror as the spirit in the mirror materialized further. His eyes turned from lovely carmine to a harsh, red-violet. The tan color washed out into a glowing white color and terrible scars littered the spirit's bare arms. Atem stepped to the side and saw that the young man looked very much like him besides the paler colors. "Who are you?" He asked.

I know not who I am, the spirit answered. But I go by the name of Yami. The angel looked rather perturbed by the similarities between the spirit, Atem, and Yugi. She asked,

Do you have any memories? Yami gave her a very sad look and said, Only of nightmares. Did you call me here to interrogate me? Tèa blushed. I just wanted answers I thought you could give. I'm sorry for bothering you. The spirit gave her a defeated smile.

I do not mind. It is not as if I have anything better to do. Ask away and I will share my knowledge. He seemed to sit on a dark mass of cloud indian style. What do you wish to know?

Atem stared. This was the last version of Yugi he had seen before he had vanquished Bloody Mary. "Do you know a kid of the name Yugi Motou?" Yami seemed to think a moment.

I knew of him. I only truly met his past life, Heba. He saw the flicker of reconistion go across Atem's face. I am guessing the name is familiar to you as well. The angel shifted her wings uncomfortably and asked softly,

Are you the reason Yugi remembers nothing? The spirit shook his head. We had a shared experience while he was held captive. I have nothing to do with his memory loss. In fact, he does not even know of me. I took his place before his mind could splinter like the rest. 

"Why would you do that? Why would you throw yourself under the bus for a kid you didn't even know? You're powerful, my millennium puzzle says you are. Why?" The living teenager deeply questioned the integrity of Yami.

In a serious tone, he replied, I had the power to ease his suffering. Why would I not is a better question. He seemed to sigh. I guess a reason good enough for you would be is that about two years ago, a sweet, sweet boy came and plead for me to save his future self. Heba had saddest amethyst eyes I had ever seen. It seemed a crime for me to **not** help. Did Yugi's story not do the same to you? 

The teenager had to admit, the spirit seemed to be dragged into this the same way that he himself was.

**Slipping, sliding, falling down, another push I cannot control. **

Ryou timidly entered the world of the living once more. His friend he had lost years back was giving him a lavender glare that would frighten even Bakura. What the Hell does she mean that you're missing? He demanded with his dark arms crossed. The paler angel flinched and replied softly,

I just haven't checked in with the rest since the battle. I've been busy. Malik kept up the glare for about seven more seconds before pulling the albino in a hug. Ryou immediately hugged him back.

I've missed you Ry. The other angel told him he had missed him as well. A small line of light appeared over Ryou's heart and seemed to stretch for miles. What is that? Malik asked, a bit concerned. Ryou explained,

Bakura is calling me. It's his millenium ring asking me to go see him. Want to go home? His statement was a rather odd one for angels; most called heaven home.

The two angels unfurled their wings and shot into the sky. They followed the line of connection to Atem's apartment. One of the windows to a bedroom was opened. Bakura was sitting on his grey bed against the tan wall with his eyes closed.

Ryou called, Kura? His brown eyes snapped open. He watched as the two angels climbed through his always open window and sat on the opposite bed. "Marik!" A thud sounded outside the door signeling Marik's aproch. He pounded in.

"Bakura interrupted studying fake angel angel questioning." Even Malik was stumped. And he talked to Marik all the day long.

The tan angel asked, Uh, Marik, what are you talking about? Marik sucked in a breath and said as slowly as possible,

"Atem.. And angel.. Angel summoned a... Look. A. Like. Just like Yugi." Bakura's eyes widened.

"You mean he summoned another spirit?" A 'nah duh' look came onto the Egyptian's face. "Well sorry, sometimes I can't understand." Demented lavender eyes glared at Bakura before throwing a pillow at the other's face. Bakura easily caught the fluffy object and tossed it to Malik. He wacked his brother on the back of his head. Ryou giggled while Bakura wondered when they had all lost their minds.

**I miss the days when I could laugh without worrying if I was offending the person next to me.**


End file.
